Central City
by obsessivereader95
Summary: This story will be deleted shortly and switched over to my fictionpress. The first chapter is being rewritten on account of the fact that I wrote the current one when I was twelve. First part of rewrite up.
1. The Gifting

"And to you, Audriana, I bestow the gift of Knowledge."

A gasp flitted across the room. I stood from my bow just like the others. What's wrong? Was knowledge that weird of a gift? Someone must've gotten it before. I'd never been first for anything. Especially not in anything as big as this. Was there anything as b-?

My babbling to myself was interrupted with the sudden thought, "I got knowledge!" Ugh! I was so disgusted with myself. I was going to be picked on for being a nerd for the rest of my life! But then I noticed that everyone was staring at me with some sort of awe. Creepy. I looked up to see Headmaster Audrey (the one I was named for) standing right in front of me. That was horrifying all in itself. He never spoke to just one person unless it was a matter of utmost importance.

"Audriana, I would like to speak with you in private," _YIKES!_ We walked behind the Central City building. Apparently, he could see the panic in my eyes, though he had it all wrong. My panic was that of one who is scared to show her face anywhere ever again. He apparently thought I was scared of being alone with him. Which, of course I was scared, I just wasn't thinking of that at the time.

"It's alright Audriana. I don't bite!" he said. I seriously doubted that. When he flashed me a smile I could see his razor sharp vampire teeth. He gave me the creeps sometimes, but anyone could see that he was a nice guy. Well, kid, at least, he was only a century or two older than me. His Gift had been the Gift of Intuition. He could see right into someone's very essence if he ever caught eye contact with them. I wondered what Knowledge gave me. Being only twelve centuries old, I wouldn't get the full effect of my Gift until I was at least fifteen, "At least," he added, seeing the disbelief in my eyes, "I don't bite other vampires or pixies."

I wondered briefly why he mentioned other vampires. I thought he and the other headmasters were the only vampires still alive after the War of 2012, when humans became extinct. I stopped myself there. I didn't like to think about all the lives that were lost that year. Plus, the headmaster was talking again.

"Audriana," he paused, staring at me intensely. I didn't stare back into his eyes. No one ever did. He began again, "Audriana, I want you to stare me directly in the eye," I did. They were the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen! Shining brightly with the twilit background were those deep, dark brown eyes. The eyes that read your heart, mind, and strength like a book you're all too eager to read. He looked at me curiously. I felt awkward. He'd just seen my innermost secrets! Then he said something that made me almost pass out on the spot, "With my gift, I can see someone's entire reason for living. Each and every secret is lain out before me to use as I need it. Anyone except for a choice few and you're one of them."

"What?" I squeaked. _How embarrassing_. I squeaked! Right in front of a headmaster! After recovering at least a bit of my composure, I asked, "What's so terrible about that?"

"It's not bad. Actually, most would say it's wonderful. You are the next generation in the vampire heritage," I really passed out then. When I woke up a few moments later, I was in his arms. They were so tan and muscular that I almost fainted again. This time I kept myself awake, though. He stood me upright and asked if I was okay. I answered yes and we continued walking, but this time he leaned me against him protectively. Heaven couldn't have been much sweeter.

He went on to explain that I was the first female vampire and that there was a lot I would have to live up to. Not only that but Knowledge was more than just an unusual Gift, it was completely unheard of.

"Great!" I said sarcastically at that point, "So there's absolutely no one who can teach me. I'm just going to look like a freak with no Training Tutor."

"Not necessarily," he murmured softly, "I'll be your tutor until we can contact the other cities to see if anyone there has ever heard of this."

I blushed and scolded myself for interrupting. He explained that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about him tutoring me. He said that I'd have a school tutor to help me stay in control while I wasn't with him. We talked a lot about scheduling and what I could and couldn't do. All the while, he leaned me into him. I felt safe and reassured. He would protect me.

All of a sudden I felt self conscious. I didn't need to be protected. I was pretty tough for a pixie (or vampire, I guess). I could take care of myself without him, but I also felt that I needed him. I told the stubborn voice in my head that he was just there for back-up.

When I got back to the room Adora was immediately at my side and Carol was shooting questions at me like there was no tomorrow and then they noticed my little escort. He was the sub. The one Audrey told me about. He would be helping me at school (so that I wouldn't exactly look like a freak and so that I wouldn't get overwhelmed if something happened). Everything went dead quiet. I looked up awkwardly.

"Thanks for walking me home mister…?"

"Ruiz. But please call me Sam," he casually looked around the room as though he was used having four teenage girls gawking at him. He had a muscular figure and his smile was perfect. He had wavy golden-brown hair complimenting his pale skin. Yeah I figured he was used to being stared at. When he started talking again everyone was in a trance but me, "I won't come around here often but it's good to know just in case you need to call me," he gave me a card and said, "Here're my number and the directions to the place where you'll meet me in the afternoons for practice sessions. Have a good rest Ms. Carlise," he paused grinning at me, "You'll need it."


	2. Beginning of Rewrite and AN

"Noelle Anderson: Strength," the Announcer's voice droned. Lea Anne Chrysse, the girl sitting next to me, groaned. I gave her a sympathetic look. We had been trapped in this nightmare of a room for what felt like _hours_. The highlight had been when Harris Jernigan came through to check the lists and introduce us to what was going on.

"_This is the Gifting session," he started, turning his attention from the overly cheerful teachers to the fidgety students awaiting their chance to shine, "Here is where you will have your new abilities granted to you." _

_I rolled my eyes. Elder Jernigan held my utmost respect, but even he must have known that absolutely everyone knew what was going on. Technically, it was considered taboo to tell others about what this meeting was about, considering the "Others" who could be watching closely. No one believed there were any "Others" considering the humans had wiped themselves out centuries ago. Not a lot of people gave the legend much credit. I mean, come on, some other sentient species on Earth? Everyone knows the humans died out decades ago. There are other Cities, but why would we worry about spreading their own secrets to them? I shrugged it off, catching the eye of the Elder Headmaster. Even _I_ knew the secrets to this meeting. If little orphan Ana knows, everyone does._

_He seemed to smirk knowingly at me before going on, "As you all know," he spared another glance at my now-sheepish expression, "your Gifts will be physical because you are all pixies. What you do not know, however, is that we do not choose your gifts. They are already within you. For the past four years, you have been tested and observed, not to decide how you would handle a certain Gift, but to discover the Gift fate has already dealt you. Your Gift will remain a secret to all but those you entrust it with. If we feel that your Gift is a threat to Central City's Security in the wrong hands, you will be duly notified to keep your mouth shut." I'm sure that by that point we were all gaping at him. _Who keeps their Gift a secret?_ It's your entire identity after NOF (National Observation Facility- in something Rè looked up, she found out the humans called it "high school"). _

Okay, people of fanfiction, this is the first bit of my rewrite of that atrocious thing you read that hardly passed as a first chapter (sheesh, I'm mean) I am going through yet another INSANELY AWFUL bout of writer's block for all my stories (except maybe "Distractions"… which I haven't started posting…) This is not a good time for that… I promised myself I would never post just an author's note, so you're getting what I have so far. I will be switching this over to fictionpress when I get around to it. Hope you like this at least a bit better…

~or95


End file.
